


Reflections on life and death

by eltigro



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigro/pseuds/eltigro
Summary: Kuroto Dan died. Then he got better.





	

Have you ever died?

I have.

And let me tell you, it sucked.

They say there’s a bright light, loved ones, acceptance.

I know that there’s nothing.

There is pain. So much pain. And a darkness so deep and cold.

There was no light.

There were no loved ones.

And I refused to accept it.

I was Kuroto Dan, once. A respected game designer, millionaire, winner of “Best Dressed” 2014-16. I wanted to be a hero. Like Number 4, when I was a child. Riding my bike, dispensing justice, making the world a better place. Then I grew up. Justice is what you make it. This world will only change for the better when you force it to. This world will change, if I must die 100000 times over. 

The plan was simple: Die.

Risky?

Yes.

Painful?

Very.

Worth it?

So much.

Knowledge demands a sacrifice. Like Woden, hanging on Yggdrasil. Like Jesus, on his cross.

What Jesus took three days to do, only took me three seconds. I’m efficient.

Kuroto Dan died that day. Some would say a zombie took his place.

I am not a zombie.

I'm a God.


End file.
